Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc
Story The matter with the Lei Family and the Xie Family was finally resolved. However Lin Dong had to kill Grand Master Gu. As expected the Blood Cloth Sect came for revenge. However Lin Dong wasn't ready and had to stall for time. Lin Dong had to make a wager with Wei Tong. They would have a one on one fight against each other. The winner takes all. Now Lin Dong is in race against the clock to get stronger. He decides to go to Yan city in order to find more opportunities. He had outgrown Qingyang Town after all. However first things first. He needed money in order to buy resources for cultivation. Characters Introduced Novel Chapter 99 *Wei Tong (first mentioned) Novel Chapter 100 *Celestial Demon Marten Novel Chapter 102 *Wei Tong (first appearance) Novel Chapter 104 *Xuan Su Novel Chapter 106 *Xia Zhilan *Song Qing (first mentioned) Novel Chapter 109 *Song Qing (first appearance) Novel Chapter 110 *Liu Yi *Yue Shan *Xia Wanjin *Shi Haotian (first mentioned) Novel Chapter 111 *Yue Feng *Yue Ling Novel Chapter 112 *Jiang Li Novel Chapter 114 *Xia Shi Novel Chapter 120 *Yanzhong Characters Appearance Lin Family *Lin Dong: Ch 98, Ch 99, Ch 100, Ch 101, Ch 102, Ch 103, Ch 104, Ch 105, Ch 106, Ch 107, Ch 108, Ch 109, Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 112, Ch 113, Ch 114, Ch 115, Ch 116, Ch 117, Ch 118, Ch 119, Ch 120, Ch 121, Ch 122, Ch 123, Ch 124, Ch 125, Ch 126, Ch 127, Ch 128 *Lin Zhentian: Ch 98, Ch 99, Ch 102, Ch 103, Ch 123, Ch 124, Ch 125, Ch 127, Ch 128 *Lin Xiao: Ch 99, Ch 102, Ch 103, Ch 123, Ch 124, Ch 125 *Lin Ken: Ch 99, Ch 123, Ch 124 *Qing Tan: Ch 103 Blood Cloth Sect *Wei Tong: Ch 102, Ch 103, Ch 121, Ch 125, Ch 126, Ch 127, Ch 128 Thousand Gold Association *Xuan Su: Ch 104, Ch 105, Ch 106, Ch 107, Ch 109, Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 112, Ch 113, Ch 114, Ch 117, Ch 118, Ch 119, Ch 120, Ch 123, Ch 125, Ch 127, Ch 128 *Xia Zhilan: Ch 106, Ch 107, Ch 109, Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 112, Ch 113, Ch 114, Ch 115, Ch 117, Ch 118 *Xia Wanjin: Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 112, Ch 113, Ch 114, Ch 117, Ch 118, Ch 125, Ch 128 *Xia Shi: Ch 114, Ch 115 Blood Wolf Gang *Yue Shan: Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 112, Ch 114, Ch 121, Ch 125, Ch 128 *Yue Feng: Ch 111, Ch 113, Ch 114 *Yue Ling: Ch 111 Other *Celestial Demon Marten: Ch 100, Ch 101, Ch 115, Ch 116, Ch 117 *Grand Master Yan: Ch 104, Ch 105, Ch 106, Ch 107, Ch 125, Ch 126, Ch 127 *Song Qing: Ch 109, Ch 110 *Liu Yi: Ch 110, Ch 111, Ch 114, Ch 115 *Jiang Li: Ch 112, Ch 113, Ch 114 *Yanzhong: Ch 120 Notes Novel Chapter 98 *Lin Family standing in Qingyang Town has increased. *The Lei Family and Xie Family have fled. *Quite a few experts interest to join the Lin Family. *Lin Dong is 17 years old. *Lin Family is taking the properties of the Lei Family and the Xie Family. *Destiny Symbol are divided in grades. **Destiny Symbol. **Destiny Soul Symbol. **Destiny Heaven Symbol. *Lin Dong took the Secret Spirit Skill. *The Blood Cloth Sect’s will be taking vengeance. Novel Chapter 99 *The head of Blood Cloth Sect is Wei Tong. *Wei Tong is at Advanced Yuan Dan Stage. *The Blood Cloth Sect has also a Initial Yuan Dan Stage practitioner. *Blood Cloth Sect has ten Heavenly Yuan Late Stage experts. *A complete Wonder Gate Seal is equal to a Grade 5 Martial Arts. *There lives an entity in the Stone Talisman’s Spiritual Domain. Novel Chapter 100 *Celestial Demon Marten is a Demon Spirit. *The crimson flower found in the hidden room in the Steel Wood Manor is called Fire Ancestral Phantom Flower. *Celestial Demon Marten was the previous owner of the Stone Talisman. *Celestial Demon Marten was pursued because of the Stone Talisman. *Celestial Demon Marten was forced to kill himself and hide in the Stone Talisman. *The Stone Talisman is able to temper Mental Energy. *The Stone Talisman is for the most part sealed. *The Stone Talisman has two Mind Millstone. Novel Chapter 102 *Lin Dong made a wager with Wei Tong for a death match in two months in Yan City’s Duel Arena. Novel Chapter 103 *Blood Cloth Sect is contesting for territory with the Iron Mountain Sect. *Wei Tong agrees to the wager. *Lin Zhentian offers Lin Dong two Pure Yuan Pills that he will refine. **Lin Dong refuses. *Lin Dong plans to go to Yan City. Novel Chapter 104 *Thousand Gold Auction House of the Thousand Gold Association is the biggest auction house in Yan City. Novel Chapter 105 *Grand Master Yan is a 4th Seal Symbol Master. *The fist item to auction is the Autumn Scale Sword. **The bid starts at Five hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **The sword was sold for eight hundred and fifty Yang Yuan Stones. *The second auction article was a type of Level 3 Martial Arts. **The bid starts at one hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **Sold for one hundred and fifty Yang Yuan Stones. *Void Spirit Grass is a Grade 5 Elixir with Mental Energy nourishing properties. **The bid starts at two hundred Yang Yuan Stones. **Lin Dong bought it for Six hundred Yang Yuan Stones. *Lin Dong bought 4 more grade 5 elixirs for three thousand and 500 Yang Yuan Stones. *Essence Level Secret Spirit Skill. *The bid starts at one thousand Yang Yuan Stones. *Sold to Lin Dong for two thousand five hundred Yang Yuan Stones. Novel Chapter 106 *Grand Master Yan needed several years to unlock his NiWan Palace. *Thousand Gold Association is fighting over the Celestial Dan Pool. Novel Chapter 107 *Celestial Dan Pool is an exceedingly rare natural formation. **It contains an extremely pure Yin Energy and Yang Energy. **Thousand Gold Association and Blood Wolf Gang discovered it. *Xie Zhilan is at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. Novel Chapter 108 *The Essence Level Secret Spirit Skill that Lin Dong bought is called Piercing Helicity. Novel Chapter 109 *Song Qing is from the Song Family. *Song Qing's father is important to the Thousand Gold Association. *Lin Dong won against Song Qing. *Song Qing is at Heavenly Yuan Middle Stage. Novel Chapter 110 *Song Qing tried to kill Lin Dong as Xuan Su stopped him. *Liu Yi participates in the Celestial Dan Pool Battle. *Liu Yi is at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. *Yue Shan is the head of the Blood Wolf Gang. **He is at Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. *Xia Wanjin is the head of the Thousand Gold Association. **He is at Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. *Shi Haotian is the Yan City Governor. Novel Chapter 111 *Xia Zhilan is the son of Xia Wanjin. *Yue Ling is at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. *Yue Feng is at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. *Yue Feng and Yue Ling are brother and sister. *Yue Ling are Yue Shan's children. *First round: Yue Ling Vs. Xia Zhilan **Xia Zhilan wins. *Yue Ling and Xia Zhilan have a grudge against each other. *Second round: Yue Feng Vs. Liu Yi. **Yue Feng wins. *Yue Feng uses Heavy Shadow Spear. Novel Chapter 112 *Xuan Su is Xia Wanjin wife's younger sister. *The third team member of the Blood Wolf Gang is Jiang Li. *Jiang Li Vs. Lin Dong. *Jiang Li is at Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. Novel Chapter 113 *Jiang Li uses Blood Transformation Art. *Blood Transformation Art allows you to leap one level. *Lin Dong wins against Jiang Li. Novel Chapter 114 *Thousand Gold Association won the Celestial Dan Pool battle. *An extremely powerful Demonic Beast guarding the Celestial Dan Pool. *Yue Shan and Xia Wanjin needed join forces to force Demonic Beast to flee. *The four people using the Celestial Dan Pool are: **Liu Yi **Xia Shi **Lin Dong **Xia Zhilan Novel Chapter 115 *Xia Zhilan has a Secret Art that can unlock fifteen channels. *Liu Yi has a Secret Art that can unlock twelve channels. *Xia Shi has a Secret Art that can unlock ten channels. *Lin Dong can communicate with Demon Marten if he infuses Mental Energy in the Stone Talisman. *Demon Marten gives Lin Dong a Secret Spirit Skill called Qi Gathering Mental Vortex. *Lin Dong advanced to Heavenly Yuan Late Stage. Novel Chapter 116 *There lives a Demonic Jade Water Python on the bottom of the Celestial Dan Pool. *Demonic Jade Water Python is a Demon Spirit. *Demonic Jade Water Python even injured is at Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. *Demon Spirits need to swallow other Demon Spirits to recover some strength. *Demonic Jade Water Python is protecting three black and white pearls. **These are called Yin Yang Pearls. **Allows you to advance to Yuan Dan Stage between 3–6 months *Demon Marten uses Heavenly Demon Mouth. Novel Chapter 117 *Demon Marten swallowed the Demonic Jade Water Python. *Demon Marten weakened and after absorbing the Demonic Jade Water Python is around Perfect Yuan Dan Stage. *Lin Dong took the Yin Yang Pearls. Novel Chapter 118 *Yang Yuan Stones of the Lin Family were mostly collected by the Thousand Gold Association. *The Thousand Gold Association offered Lin Dong the position of sinecure. **Lin Dong agreed. *Xia Wanjin started out as a merchant. *Lin Dong is out of money. **Lin Dong plans to earn some. Novel Chapter 119 *Lin Dong is selling 20 Grade 5 Elixirs with Mental Energy properties. **These were sold for 8 000 Yang Yuan Stones. *A middle level Qian Kun Bag is priced at about 2 000 Yang Yuan Stones. *Lin Dong asks Xuan Su to watch for High level Secret Arts. Novel Chapter 120 *Yanzhong is selling the Secret Art called Tri Sun Art. *Tri Sun Art can open 15 channels. **Upgraded by the Stone Talisman to open 22 channels. *Second tier and higher Secret Art can have a secret technique. *Second tier Secret Art can be sold for 50 000 Yang Yuan Stones. Novel Chapter 121 *Lin Dong managed to open 20 channels of the Tri Sun Art. *Lin Dong delivered sixty Elixir pills to Xuan Su. **Lin Dong received 20 000+ Yang Yuan Stones. **Lin Dong refined them into 6000+ Yang Yuan Pills **Out of which 5000 pills were handed over to Xuan Su. *Lin Dong cleared his debt with Xuan Su. *There is only about a month left of the two-month deadline with Wei Tong. *Lin Dong showed signs of forming a Yuan Dan. *Yue Shan had obtained all the information regarding Lin Dong and the Lin Family. *Yue Shan meets with Wei Tong. **Yue Shan wants Wei Tong to kill Lin Dong in the upcoming match. **Wei Tong accepted. Novel Chapter 122 *Lin Dong advanced to Initial Yuan Dan Stage. *Lin Dong has an Eight star Yuan Dan. *Lin Dong is a 2nd Seal Symbol Master. Novel Chapter 123 *The Blood Wolf Gang spread the news of Lin Dong's fight with Wei Tong. **The Lin Family came to the Thousand Gold Association. **Lin Dong meets up with his family. Novel Chapter 124 *Lin Family owns a manor and several enterprises in Yan City. *The younger generation of the Lin Family are in hiding. *Lin Zhentian tests Lin Dong. **Lin Dong passed the test. *Lin Langtian advanced to Yuan Dan Stage at 20 years of age. Novel Chapter 125 *Xia Wanjin, Grand Master Yan and Yue Shan are watching Lin Dong's fight against Wei Tong. *The Blood Cloth Sect is an underling of the Blood Wolf Gang. *Lin Dong's deathmatch with Wei Tong is about to begin. Novel Chapter 126 *Wei Tong uses Fatal Destruction Fist. Novel Chapter 127 *Wei Tong uses Thousand Splitting Fist. *Thousand Splitting Fist is a level 4 Martial Art. *Wei Tong dispatched three Yuan Dan Stage practitioners in the past. Novel Chapter 128 *Yue Shan wants to kill Lin Dong as soon as possible as he views the latter as a threat. *Lin Dong won against Wei Tong. *Yue Shan wanted to intervene as Xia Wanjin stopped him. *Lin Dong killed Wei Tong. Trivia References Category:Index Category:Arcs